Kabe Don
by Prominensa
Summary: Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Ini tentang Sasuke Uchiha dengan Kabe don-nya dan Haruno Sakura sebagai adik kelas yang usil. "Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya adalah calon menantu Bunda. Bukan hanya itu aku sudah telat 1 bulan. Kemungkinan ini anak Sasuke. Bukan, tapi ini memang anak Sasuke. Tolong maafkan saya dan Sasuke." Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Bunda.


**Kabe Don**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #2**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Ini tentang Sasuke Uchiha dengan Kabe don-nya dan Haruno Sakura sebagai adik kelas yang usil. "Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya adalah calon menantu Bunda. Bukan hanya itu aku sudah telat 1 bulan. Kemungkinan ini anak Sasuke. Bukan, tapi ini memang anak Sasuke. Tolong maafkan saya dan Sasuke." Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Bunda.

Aku sedang tiduran di kursi sofa warna ungu _favourite_ ku. Ditemani oleh api kecil di perapian yang lokasinya tidak jauh di tempat aku duduk. Sambil menyeruput secangkir teh hangat buatan bundaku. Sesekali, aku juga mengunyah makaron yang ada di atas meja. Entah mengapa rasanya hari ini bagaikan di surga.

Aku berulang-ulang membuka tutup akun _facebook_ -ku. Walau tidak niat meng _update_ status di sana, tapi aku bisa membaca beberapa postingan teman-temanku yang kadang kelewat konyol di depanku. Hal itu pun cukup menghiburku hari ini.

Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Ya, mengingat ini liburan musim dingin yang sudah mencapai 2 minggu. Ini cukup membuatku rindu.

Tapi, dahiku mengkerut ketika kulihat wajah seseorang ada di beranda _facebook_ -ku. Wajah itu sangat sangat tidak asing bagiku.

Rambutnya _pink_ mencolok dan pendek sebahu, juga jidatnya yang lebar. Dia tengah berpose _alay_ sekali, dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya itu tanpa ampun.

Uh, dasar _kouhai_ _alay_! Pikirku.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya membuka beranda _facebook_ -ku, tiba-tiba cemilan yang sedari tadi aku kunyah ternyata sudah tinggal satu. Aku sempat melototkan mata saat itu.

Langsung saja aku bangkit dari sofa dan mencari bunda.

"Bunda, nda, nda!" teriakku sambil mencari hawa keberadaan bunda.

Ada langkah kaki menuju tempatku berdiri, aku yakin itu bunda.

"Ada apa sasu- _chan_?" tanya bunda.

Bunda menghampiriku dengan senyum ceria yang biasa ia berikan untukku. Bertanya dengan sabar apa yang aku inginkan.

"Nda, ini makaronnya habis."

"Aa, Bunda rasa barusan Itachi- _kun_ bawa sisa makaron yang kamu makan tadi, nak."

Ah, aku kesal sekali. _Mood_ ku berubah menjadi campur aduk. Antara marah atau apapun itu. Tapi, tidak lama ibu mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit membuatku tertarik. Hanya sedikit.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasu- _chan_ beli saja? Bunda kasih uang. Di toko kue ujung jalan sana, kuenya terkenal enak. Sasu beli makaron rasa _red_ _velvet_."

"Kenapa rasa _red_ _velvet_ nda?"

"Kenapa? Ya karena bunda ingin makan rasa itu. Mau ya?"

"Ck..."

Bunda mengeluarkan jurus _kitty_ _eyes_ -nya seperti biasanya. Itu sungguh meluluhkan hatiku yang beku ini. Padahal cuaca di luar dingin sekali. Aku sudah hampir malas untuk keluar.

Ah, dengan berat hati aku melangkah pergi demi makaron rasa _red_ _velvet_ ini. Ironis memang. Ah, apanya yang ironis? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16:00 , perjalanan ke ujung toko cukup memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Biasanya sih, aku suka bawa sepeda. Tapi kali ini aku ingin jalan kaki saja.

Toko kue yang bernama 'Tokyo Bakery' itu sudah mulai terlihat papan namanya. Aku cukup senang hingga tersenyum sendiri. Namun kurva lengkung di wajahku berubah turun seketika saat aku melihat antrian yang begitu panjang di depan toko kue tersebut.

"Edan!" celetukku dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya aku putar balik menuju rumah tapi aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah Bunda yang menangis ketika anaknya yang tampan ini pulang tanpa membawa bingkisan.

Terpaksalah diriku ini ikut mengantri di antara mereka yang sudah lebih dulu mengantri. Kulirik arah depan belakangku tidak ada satu pun orang yang ku kenali. Mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan _gadget_ mereka masing-masing.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit aku mengantri. Rasa bosan menyapaku sejak pertama aku mengantri. Ah, sepertinya aku akan meniru apa yang orang-orang lakukan. Bermain _gadget_.

Aku membuka _facebook_ -ku seperti biasa. Kulihat beberapa _update_ -an status teman-temanku yang menulis bahwa mereka sedang berlibur. Ah, tidak sedikit pun aku iri, cercaku dalam hati. Kemudian ada gambar sepasang sepatu _boot_ yang difoto dan dipasang sebagai status oleh seseorang. Ah, si _kouhai_ _alay_ ini lagi, batinku.

Tanpa sadar, pria di belakangku menyentuh pundakku membuat aku kaget karenanya.

"Mas, depan kosong mas," katanya. Aku pun menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku pun melangkah beberapa langkah ke depan.

Sudah 1 jam aku berdiri, tinggal 4 orang lagi aku akan segera dilayani oleh pelayan toko tersebut. Aku menengok sekilas ke arah antrian depan.

Kulihat dari belakang ada seorang gadis dengan surai _pink_ mengantri dan tengah membeli apa yang ingin aku beli.

Aku cukup kaget. Pasalnya makaron rasa _red_ _velvet_ itu ia borong semua. Oh, tidak. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak untuk menghentikannya.

Apa artinya aku mengantri sedari tadi jika yang kubeli sudah habis. Kuperhatikan gadis itu ketika melewatiku dan melenggang pergi. Kami sempat saling melirik dari sudut mata kami. Aku kenal gadis itu. Dia adalah...

Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Aku berlarian mengejarnya, dia hampir menaiki sepedanya pergi. Aku terus memikirkan cara agar aku bisa bernegosiasi dengannya. Walaupun aku ingin rasanya memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan gadis itu. Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa? Karena dia adalah _kouhai_ yang suka sekali berbuat usil denganku.

Haruno Sakura adalah orang yang suka sekali mempermalukanku. Dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku di depan senior yang lainnya dan membuat wajahku merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Aku juga ingat ia pernah menciumku saat aku sedang pura-pura tidur di kelas.

 _Kami_ - _sama_ , tolong aku!

Sekelebat aku mempunyai sebuah ide. Aku akan mengeluarkan pesonaku. Pesona Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat tampan dan berkharisma ini. Aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesonaku ini.

"Sakura Haruno!" aku berteriak memanggilnya kemudian menghampirinya.

" _Senpai_?!" nampaknya Sakura kebingungan. Dia hanya menatapku intens dari bawah ke atas.

Kutarik paksa sebelah tangannya dan kuhimpit ia di dinding pertokoan tersebut. Bahkan aku mengurungnya dengan dua tangan sekaligus. Ini adalah, _kabe_ _don_ ala Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menatap mataku seolah ini belum cukup, dengan terpaksa aku juga ikut menyelami irisnya yang berwarna hijau itu. Dia sepertinya sedang heran dengan aksiku. Jangankan dia, aku saja heran dengan diriku sendiri.

"Bisakah makaron itu untukku?" Tanyaku padanya tanpa kegugupan sekali pun.

"Aaa" dia justru mengerutkan dahinya kemudian bersedekap di depanku.

"..."

"..."

Sumpah, hal ini cukup memalukan sekali. Sampai setiap orang yang lewat melirik ku sambil terkekeh.

"Cepat!" Perintahku.

"Apa?" dia malah mengangkat kepalanya seakan ingin menantangku.

"Berikan, makaron itu. Bunda ku ingin..."

"Satu syarat."

Ia memotong perkataanku. Dan membisikkan ku sesuatu. Aku pun malas mendengar bisikkkannya itu. Tapi demi makaroni itu kuputuskan menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju akan syaratnya itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah membawa oleh-oleh kesukaan Bunda. Ketika tahu oleh-olehnya ada dua Bunda semakin senang dan memelukku dengan penuh hingar bingar cinta.

Bagaimana tidak? Aku pulang dengan membawa makaron _red_ _velvet_ sekaligus Sakura. Semakin cintalah Bunda kepadaku saat tiba-tiba si _comel_ Haruno mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Bunda menyemburkan teh hijaunya.

Saat itu Sakura dan Bunda tengah mempersiapkan makan malam bersama.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Saya adalah calon menantu Bunda. Bukan hanya itu aku sudah telat 1 bulan. Kemungkinan ini anak Sasuke. Bukan, tapi ini memang anak Sasuke. Tolong maafkan saya dan Sasuke." Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Bunda.

Aku menelan ludahku saat itu juga. Sial, si Haruno kembali usil denganku lagi. Padahal aku yakin ia hanya berakting di depan Bunda. Pacaran saja tidak, kapan aku menghamilinya.

Sedang asyik berpikir Bunda justru menghampiriku sambil memukulku dengan sapu.

"Tanggung jawab kau Sasuke!"

Sakura Haruno suatu hari nanti akan ku balas kau. Padahal sudah kuiyakan syaratmu untuk datang ke rumahku. Tapi kau malah berbuat onar lagi. Uh, terpaksa aku harus menjelaskannya kepada Bunda, bahwa gadis itu sudah gila.

 **[End]**

 **Omake:**

 **10 tahun kemudian...**

Sasuke hendak berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu Bunda tercintanya. Ia pikir mungkin akan lebih menarik kalau ia membawa oleh-oleh kesukaan bundanya. Mampirlah ia ke 'Tokyo Bakery' yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Saat sedang memilih kue-kue di dalam etalase. Ia terkejut melihat sesorang gadis dengan surai _pink_ panjang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sasuke ingat siapa dia. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

Sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari ada kehadiran Sasuke di sebelahnya. Meski begitu Sasuke yang sedari tadi meliriknya mendadak jatuh cinta dengan penampilan Sakura.

Ia pikir ini saatnya ia membawa oleh-oleh menantu juga untuk orang tuannya. Sakura tidaklah begitu buruk. Ia cukup memahami kegilaan Sakura di waktu dulu. Atau mungkin saja Sakura sudah waras sekarang.

Sakura yang melenggang pergi pun ia susul dan ia perlakukan sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. _Kabe_ _don_. Sakura cukup terkejut diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke. Matanya melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasu- _senpai_ ?!" katanya.

"Aaaa" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" sekali lagi Sakura bertanya.

Dengan senyum licik Sasuke berkata.

" _Will you marry me_?"

Sayangnya seorang anak kecil menghampiri Sakura sambil menangis.

"Mama," anak kecil itu mengusap kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan menarik rok Sakura. Membuat Sasuke melotot cukup lama dibuatnya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran anak kecil itu. Jadi Sakura sudah menikah eh?

Sasuke yang hendak melepaskan kungkungannya pada Sakura tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh bisikan di telinganya.

" _Yes, of course_ Sasu- _senpai_. Jangan kaget dia hanya keponakanku yang baru saja kehilangan mamanya, jadi dia sudah menganggapku seperti mamanya sendiri."

Sakura mengakhiri bisikannya dengan tiupan menggoda di telinga Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke merasa merinding dan mendadak mesum. Hey, Sasuke! _Kabe_ don-mu sukses ya , Sasuke.

 **Kabe don**

 **NOTE** :

Maaf kalau rada absurd (^～^)

*Kabe don: semacam kebiasaan anak muda di jepang dimana seseorang memojokkan lawannya di tembok dan mengurungnya dengan tangan.


End file.
